


Just A Touch

by thelinkbetweenourhearts



Series: soulmate au [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, does it count if you don't get that far lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelinkbetweenourhearts/pseuds/thelinkbetweenourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to find the right moment for the first time. </p>
<p>It's even harder to keep people from interrupting you when you think you've found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try something lighthearted and sexy for this series since its so heavy!
> 
> also on part three the part with past tense is deliberate because it's kind of a flashback but if that reads awkwardly i will change it.
> 
> ive also never written smut before so please forgive me if it sucks.

Attempt #1

Somtimes Nathan can't help himself. He goes too far with Max.

He rests his hands in dangerous places sometimes. Max gives him a wry smirk each time she redirects his hands. He makes off-handed comments about her body, all appreciative, and some borderline lewd. Max giggles nervously and asks him not to be too loud. He went too far when she showed him her mark, leaning down to taste her skin until she'd jumped. If they kiss and it gets intense, Nathan has a habit of kissing along her neck to her collarbones, breathing deep the smell of her skin and holding her tight by her hips. 

Usually she'll gasp, run her hands through his hair, and quietly detach herself, but tonight they're in her dorm on her bed, and all she does is give a low sigh and sway further into his touch.

"Max?" Nathan asks, easily steadying her small form as she straddles his hips.

"Nathan I--" Max blushes and briefly hides her face in his neck. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm ready for--I mean I want you to--Ugh God. I want to be with you. Like," her eyes dart down, "that."

"What, now?" Nathan asks. He's not as surprised as he could be. He's thinking back on the signals she had been giving him--the secretive smiles, how she had been moving his hands less and less even though it made her blush red like she'd been smacked, how she was more vocal and physical in their makeouts. He feels like an idiot.

"Um. I'm ready now. Right now." She pauses. "I'm on the pill by the way. They help with breakouts."

He stares at her open mouthed and she gently cuffs him upside the head. Her laugh is irritated, embarrassed, and genuinely amused. 

What he is surprised by is her bravado. Max is not the type of girl to make the first move. She likes having a voice in their relationship, but she usually lets him take the lead, both out of inexperience and what he suspects is personal preference. He expected to have to ask her. 

"Do you not want to...?" Max trails off, her wobbly smile getting smaller and smaller.

"No! I mean yes! Max. You gotta understand. I wasn't expecting this. Not that I'm not--well fuck, I guess I wanted to find the right moment or whatever." It's Nathan turn to be flustered.

"If you feel like it, do it." Her words sound rehearsed, like someone's told it to her again and again. 

Max's hand curl around his shoulders. "Aren't you--experienced?"

He quickly answers "Oh, yeah." and there's a quick flash of hurt in Max's eyes. He inwardly groans. He's an asshole. He should have known she wouldn't like to hear about his exploits with such aplomb. A quiet part of him regrets they couldn't have this first time together, but mostly, he's glad he knows what to do with her.

"Tell me if you're not feeling anything. I mean it this time."

She smiles and nods, remembering their promise.

It's then that he notices just how risque her pyjamas are, with their thin straps and low cut shorts, how she smells like exotic fruit, how the red's never left her cheeks. He starts by holding onto her hips and directing her into a slow grind. She's blushing and hesitant at first, awkward in her rhythm but once she finds the right angle for friction she looses some of her shyness. He can't get enough of the way she bites her lip against her soft moans. Nathan rolls his own hips to meet her and she gasps, burying her face into his hair and clenching his shoulders tight. He whispers praise and encouragement into her ear, and she's made for this, because the residual shyness peels off her like it's a second skin as she hits her stride.

Nathan had been hit with arousal the moment she so brazenly expressed her desire, but he's fully aroused as she greedily chases her own pleasure. Nathan's erection strains against the sweat pants he has on, pressing against her folds through the seam of her pyjama shorts. He cups her breast in his palms, twisting her nipples through the silky fabric. Max shudders in response.

Nathan pulls her into a heated kiss as he presses her back onto her mattress. He wants to worship between her thighs like a man starved. He wants to kiss her mark again. He wants to slide inside her slow and unhurried, and he wants to fuck her hard and fast.

Max is a gasping, writhing mess beneath him as he kisses along her face and neck. He's about to grab her hand and place it on his erection when someone knocks on the door.

"No, goddamnit." Nathan swears. It's like eleven-o-clock. Shouldn't all of these chicks be asleep or sneaking out somewhere?

"No?" Max whispers confused. She is so into it she didn't even notice. Somebody knocks on the door again, and she looks so crestfallen. Nathan chuckles, both mad and accepting.

"No." Nathan answers. He kisses Max and rolls off of the bed. He's just skinny enough to slide under her bed. He's done it time and again and it always gets old.

He can hear Max whimpering and sliding discontentedly against the sheets and it makes him feel a little better.

"Max, open up girl! It's me! I have more advice for you." It's Dana.

Max breathes deep and jumps up. The door creaks open a second later.

"Nice pyjamas! Now about your first time. Guys really like it when you..."

It all makes sense now.

Nathan pillows his head on his arms and gets ready for a long night.

 

Attempt #2

The next time Nathan decides he'll try his own house. It's the weekend and his parents are off on a business trip. He has Max pack for an overnight stay and they leave Blackwell as class lets out on Friday. When they arrive at the mansion, the servants greet him and eye Max with quiet curiosity but do not comment. He promises to pay them extra for not mentioning it to father and then promptly expels them from the mansion. He still hasn't introduced Max to his parents, though they must know about her by now. The Prescotts have eyes all over Arcadia Bay.

Nathan sends Max into Kristine's old bedroom to slip into a little black dress he bought for her. He buys her things often, mostly clothes, and usually she never wears them unless she knows he'll be looking. It both irritates and pleases him. He's mostly pleased by the blushing smile that's on her face as she walks into the kitchen. 

"Do you want me to cook us something?" Nathan says. His breath catches mid-sentence and Max bites her lip on a smile as she looks down.

"You cook?"

"It was that or piano, mother said 'choose one'."

"What for?" Max asks, moving into his arms. There had been a shyness between them before, but after their drive, after that night in Max's dorm, it has become less intense. Now there is a sweet ache that is soothed by closeness. Max is timid and brave at the same time in everything, but with Nathan she is mostly brave, and it makes him forget his fucked up life.

"I was a jumpy kid." Nathan says, looking at the wall behind Max but seeing his childhood, adderol and punishments and sad looks from his sister. Max runs her hands up and down his back. It's silly that he's in his casual clothes and she's in a dress that costs half her wardrobe, but it makes sense, because she is better than him.

Max giggles against his chest.

"Shut the hell up." He says without much heat. "Anyway, my mom wasn't always rich. She believes in 'productive habits'. So she taught me how to cook because when I look at sheet music too long, it looks like the notes are dancing on the paper."

Max laughs out loud. "It's not that hard!"

"You read?"

"Why yes! Us peasants do such things as well. I'll have you know that I play the piano as well as the guitar, Mr. Prescott." She playfully effects a piping British accent that skids all over the map of the UK.

Nathan snorts, "Maybe you can teach me, then, because I sure haven't done anything productive lately."

He meant it as a joke but she sobers. She looks up at him and says "I would do anything for you."

And then she leans up and they're kissing, tongues sliding sensuous and just a little sloppy, and Max moans into his mouth each time he pauses to nip at her lips.

"Take me to bed," she says, and he does.

They stumble into his bedroom, undisturbed but clean in respect of his semi frequent use. Nathan presses Max into the soft cushion of his bed and settles between her thighs. He kisses down her neck, living for the way she throws her head back in pleasure, and how her body seems to roll with the trail of his hand. He pulls the dress down and her small pert breasts are exposed to him. Max is confident in her own way, and has never expressed insecurity over them like most girls would. Nathan loves how their soft weight fit into his palms.

"No bra?" He whispers, delighted by her brazeness, and the fact that he won't have to deal with any complicated straps.

Max just gives him a grin and kisses him again. 

His right hand slides over her breast, pausing to flick her nipple--she jerks, and Nathan thinks of the last time and delightedly notes that she is sensitive there--and down the curve of her hip to rest over the area where her mark is. Nathan swears it feels warm enough that he can feel it through the fabric of her dress.

He runs his fingers along the hem. "Can I?"

Max nods jerkily and when Nathan slips his hand under her dress he groans loudly when his hand reaches bare skin. No panties, either.

"Fuck. Max, fuck."

She is so, so wet. 

"I thought you wanted--should I not have done--"

"Shut up." Nathan laughs and pulls her into another kiss. She breaks away and gasps as two fingers rub a leisurely circle against her clit, her hips bucking into his hand on instinct. With more experience, she will be an explosive partner. She has natural rhythm and looses her shyness once she stops thinking.

"Does that feel good?" Nathan asks.

She gasps out an affirmative. Their foreheads are pressed together and he watches the expressions flit across her face as he works her. He dips his fingers low to her entrance and she's so aroused the tips of his fingers slide in easy. She tilts her hips up to receive his fingers, one after another. He settles his thumb against her clit, and she cries out clinging tightly to his shoulders.

Nathan's pants are two sizes too small.

He wants to give Max this. He wants her to be ready because he doesn't know if he can be gentle. She deserves gentle and that is something he will never be.

Max's walls are fluttering dangerously around his fingers when his phone starts ringing in his pocket. It's his father's ringtone, a severe orchestrated track from some old Final Fantasy game Kristine loved to play. Nathan freezes. Max lets out a whine.

"I'm sorry," Nathan kisses her. "I'm sorry. I have to answer. I have to."

He pulls his fingers out of her and she chases his hand with a roll of her hips. He places his hand over her mark to still her.

"Father? I'm fine. No, I didn't--! Well I guess that's good, because I'm at home. And there's someone I want you to meet. See you tomorrow." 

He's angry at Father for interrupting. He's angry at Father for being angry. All the arousal he was feeling leaves him fast.

Max sighs and hugs him.

He says, "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and smiles up at him. "Always next time."

The moment is broken. They take turns cleaning up in the room's adjacent bathroom. Nathan sends Max to Kristine's room under the pretense of protecting his father's delicate sensibilities.

He gets himself off and the thought that Max might be doing the same thing makes him come especially hard.

In the morning he pulls a sleepy Max--still in her pyjamas--out of Kristine's room to meet his parents. Mother cries (Max later tells him her mom did the same thing but he doesn't think it was for the same reasons), and father barely acknowledges her beyond a quick, curt nod. Father scolds him for bringing her later, along with whatever else he was unreasonably angry about. He doesn't care as much as he would have before all this.

 

Attempt #3

Their third try, and they make progress, but they still don't get as far as Nathan would like. He had it all planned out and romantic, too.

"Are you free tonight? No artsy shit? No late-night gaming gaming session?" Nathan had asked as he slid up to Max in the halls.

She was talking to Warren again, that dork she won't kick to the curb. The boy gave Nathan a weak, half-hearted wave. Max gave Nathan a pointed look in turn and he deigned to nod in reply.

"None." Max answered, smiling.

Nathan reached into his pocket and grabbed her hand, then dropped the spare key to his dorm in her hand. He dropped a quick kiss onto her cheek, grinningly leaning out of reach when she turned her head to try and catch his lips. A surprised laugh burst from her lips as he walked backwards down the hall.

"Don't keep me waiting!" 

Max held her arm and laughed. Warren looked like somebody had murdered a beloved pet right before his eyes.

Max comes to his dorm that night, and it's decorated--the poster taken down from his wall like he always does when she visits--with candles and rose petals and some cheesy romantic song is playing on his stereo.

Nathan feels cheesy as hell, and the insecurity is suddenly rising up like bile, but Max just chokes on a laugh and says "You could have told me to dress up."

Then she's fanning at her eyes with her hands, that thing all girls do like it'll stop them from crying, but he realizes he's never seen tomboyish Max do that before and it's startlingly precious, so he moves in and holds her close.

She calms pretty quickly and soon enough they're kissing, practically picking up where they left off. They shed clothes on the way to the bed, a jacket here, a shirt there, shoes, belts. Nathan kisses along her neck and shoulders and kneads the skin of her hips like she's an anchor.

Max looks on with wide eyes when Nathan parks her on the bed and kneels before her.

"I want to see your mark." Nathan explains.

Max raises her hips to help him pull off her jeans. He pulls the socks off of her tiny cute feet too, kisses up the inside of her leg.

He presses his face into her belly--and she is thin but her stomach is soft and slightly rounded and that is strangely endearing--and pulls the waistband of her patterned panties between his teeth. He lets it snap against her skin and relishes in the little jump she gives.

Nathan looks up at her and she nods so he pulls her panties down. 

_you already have_ is her mark, stark against pale skin and completely his. Max shyly crosses her legs the moment her underwear is gone and Nathan can still see the tail end of it curling along her hip.

"Show you yours if you show me mine," Max whispers, a private callback to that first time they showed each other their marks, and Nathan plans to take her up on that but an idea strikes and he cups her knees and forces them apart. His head stops her from closing them again.

Max's surprised moan is muffled by her thighs as they close around his head. He licks up her folds and fastens his lips around her clit and starts to spell his name with looping swipes of his tongue against the hard nub. He pushes her further onto the bed by her hips and her legs dangle over his shoulders. Her fingers slide into his scalp, pulling tight and the pain is  _delicious._ Her toes curl into his back, pressed over the raised puckered skin of old scars. He cups one of her breasts with one hand, the other moving between her legs so he can slide a finger inside. She is tight, tight and hot and wet, and he barely scrapes her inner walls with a crooked fingers before she's coming hard.

Nathan stays where he is and works her through it. The swell of pride in his chest is so big it hurts. He can do this to Max, for Max. She is his and she is beautiful. He stops when she quietly says she's getting over sensitive.

Nathan is moving onto the bed for a kiss, and Max's hands are frantic on the fly of his jeans. 

Somebody knocks on the door.

"Shh," Max whispers, "Shh. Don't answer it, Nathan."

"Nathan you okay in there?" It's Warren. "We heard something? Is Max with you?"

That little shit knows what he's doing. The jealous fucker.

"I'm going to kill him." Nathan says and then he gets up and reaches for his shirt.

Max has to talk him down, and by the time they're done, they're both laughing too hard to do anything else but sleep afterwards. Max is all smiles. Nathan supposes that's good enough for him.

 

Success

Of course it's Max who puts her foot down.

"Let's go for a drive one night. Leave your phone in your dorm, Nathan. Let's go back to where we went last time." She says.

So they do. It's weird for Nathan to do his midnight drive with the intention of having sex instead of clearing his mind, but maybe that's a good thing.

"You don't want it to be extra special or whatever?" Nathan says. 

Max laughs at him. "If it's with you it is special silly. Plus the location is special."

"Inside my truck?" He asks sarcastically.

"Where we showed each other our marks." She's patient enough to take his more childish comments in stride, and Nathan loves her for it.

So they pack and they go on a Saturday night. Max is on the pill, but Nathan still brings condoms in deference to the one percent. 

Max takes the wheel this time. It is cute to watch her scoot up in his seat and peer over the steering wheel to see where she's going. It's a peaceful and suspenseful drive. They're comfortable with each other, but they're excited for what's to come.

And in the end it's nothing grandiose at all. As usual they only take off enough clothes for it to work. Max slides a condom onto his erection but only after giving it a few experimental tugs that make Nathan's toes curl. He leans back against the door and Max slides onto his length, slow and focused. Her hands curl over his shoulders and she lets out a shuddering breath when she bottoms out.

Nathan curses and his head falls back against the window.

"Are you okay?"

"You're tight."

"...Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

Max laughs, and the contractions make them both shiver. After a bit she starts a hesitant rhythm. Nathan guides her hips and murmurs encouragement. She cries out when he raises his hips to meet the roll of her own, wraps her arms around his neck and moves faster when he moves his thumb to her clit.

She's tight and slick and he's trying to hold on, but she's chasing her pleasure like she's born for it, and it makes his knees weak that she's using him in this way, that he could help her feel like this.

She comes, and it feels like the contractions last forever because she's still trembling and bucking against him after Nathan buries his face in her neck and grunts through his own strong release.

He rubs circles in Max's back. Her bra is stuck to her sweaty skin.

"Shh, babe, I got you. That's it just let go." Nathan says.  

Max stills after a moment breathing in small mouthfuls of much needed oxygen.

"I didn't know it could last that long." Nathan laughs after a moment of silence.

"For you or for me?" Max's voice is scratchy and hoarse, and undeniably sexy.

"Both." Nathan answers.

He touches a hand to her mark. She kisses him, reaches behind to cover his mark with her hand, and says, "We should have done that ages ago." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos is great, comments are better (what was your favorite attempt? did the smut suck?) advice is appreciated. thought about doing a 5+1 format again but i thought it worked fine with the scenes i had. is 3+1a thing
> 
> i'm hoping to start going into canon with the next few additions to this series but idk how i want to approach it??????
> 
> also i self beta so tell me about mistakes thanks.
> 
> and bonus if you can spot the tiny reference i made!


End file.
